Royce Mensis
History Born on the planet of Tallon V to a family of royals in the year 893.M41. Royce was the 3rd born of his family. Before he was five years of age the Omni Legion came to the world to take new recruits, Royce and his twin brother were two of the thousands of children taken from their home. Taken to The Ark the children were all examined by the Chapter's Hospitallers and Adeptus Mechanicus' Genetor over the course of months to determine how pure their genetics were and how compatible they'd be to augmentation and the eventual Gene-Seed implantation. Royce's brother was found to be one of the few and along with others they were sent to a Death World with a small team of Astartes to monitor them. Royce himself would be sent to a Death World for similar training a mere month later, he would never discover the fate that his brother befell. The first day on the Death World named "Nuebris" saw the deaths of most of the children as they were torn apart by the savage "Nue Apes" that were the primary populace of the world. Upon fleeing the creatures Royce was able to track down the Astartes who brought him to the world, which led the Apes to them. The Marines quickly dispatched the creatures with little to no effort while Royce remained hidden. Banding together with a few of the surviving children they would spend the next few months camping near the Astartes but one day when gathering supplies one of the children from Royce's group discovered a new place to hide. The children took up residence in an abandoned facility that must have belonged to early human settlers. Upon searching the underground base Royce found a long deactivated generator, spending days with it he could swear he heard a voice from it. Against the pleas from his comrades he insisted on trying to get it working. After two years the children that sat in the silent dark eating their dinner were startled by the sudden lights that illuminated the once black halls they had called home and a breeze through the same halls. Finding Royce asleep next to an active generator. Eventually after four years of landing on the world the children reached the age of nine and the Astartes found the children in the barely functional facility, shocked by their ability to do this it was discovered who did it. When the children were taken back to The Ark the Magos Dominus named Iseult read through the reports and was interested in Royce's ability to get that generator back up and running. She worked to ensure that boy found his way to the 4th Formation. The years that followed would be a long and difficult process that led Royce eventually joining the 5th Formation, his expertise was maintaining equipment and assisting the Formation's mechanic. Upon joining the 4th Formation as a member of the Devastator squads he was the team's mechanic often performing maintenance on their weapons and additional equipment. Their Sergeant had orders to relay updates to Captain Tristan and Magos Dominus Aliya as Royce was tasked with these additional orders on top of his duties as an Astarte. Next he'd serve under the flag of the 3rd Formation and become honed in melee combat as a member of the Assault teams. Careful eyes on him would see great potential beyond just as a typical battle brother. Sent away to Mars to receive his training for 30 years Royce returned to the 4th Formation as a designated Mechanist (Tech Marine) to work under Tristan who had been awaiting his training for decades. The next 125 years would be spent on destructive worlds with the equally destructive 4th Formation. Royce eventually was sent away to serve in the Deathwatch despite the Chapter typically sending members of the 1st Formation. Personality Through his duties as a Mechanist and the necessity to safeguard Mankind's technology he'll often make difficult choices such as risking the lives of a million guardsmen if it means completing his mission. Notably Royce has a soft spot for aiding children, he uses the excuse that they'd make potential warriors in the future so it would be a waste.Speaking very little for he is quiet and calculated. He has a tendency to collect and take time to examine man made technology found during missions. Wargear '-Artificer' Armour '- Like all of the Emperor's chosen Royce wears the powerful suits granted to the Adeptus Astartes. Though his is much different than his brothers, proven worthy of his rank. The advanced cybernetics allow for use of his Servo Arms as though they were part of his own body. '-Servo-Arms - Possessing three only one possesses a ranged weapon, a Multi-Melta. The other two are powerful manipulators that have pincers capable of lifting vehicles to assist in repairs, grasping objects otherwise outside Royce's range or even tearing apart the enemies of mankind. '-Combi-Plasma Bolter' - Rather than using a standard Bolt Rifle Royce wields the powerful but dangerous Combi-Plasma Bolter. Priding himself in using the Omnissiah's gifts his faith has shown him great promise in successfully killing a Hive Tyrant with a well placed charged shot. '-ThunderBreaker'- Trained to use a Power Axe like many other Mechanists, Royce's is a relic of his Chapter. Both sides of the weapon possess a powerful electrified blade which allows him to swing the blade either forward or backward and still strike something, making him a major threat in close quarters combat. The shaft is capable of extending and retracting to a shorter length. A powerful magnet on the back of his waist allows for safe carrying when not using this weapon. '-Frag Grenades' '-Krak Grenades' Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines